


Lost In The Scene

by littlefandom



Series: Happiness Looks Good On You Brother [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, One Shot, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai Feels, Post-Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Supportive Jace Wayland, even if they don't know it yet, malec are so in love, or at least he tries, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: When Jace wakes up hangover he doesn't expect to find Alec in Magnus' loft that early. He's even more surprised to find out he spent the night…"Suddenly Jace feels it again. The feeling coursing through the Parabatai bond. Same as last night, and he realizes what the emotion is.It’s happiness. Pure happiness."Or Jace realizes that he hasn't actually shown enough support for Alec's and Magnus' relationship, as he watches how they act around each other the morning after their first time.





	Lost In The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> My first coda! This is set between episodes 2x07 and 2x08. Enjoy reading!

Jace comes back to the loft slightly drunk, again. At this point he considers The Hunter’s Moon more of a home than the Institute, or the loft.

After what he and Clary discovered he walked her back to the Institute, and on his way back he just couldn’t stop thinking. _A real angel_ , _nobody has seen any in years_. How was it possible just now? Who would actually believe them? And the vision…it’s just too much for now, so he needed a drink. And of course he ended up in the Hunter’s Moon.

He doesn’t really know what time is it when he gets to the loft. All the lights in the place are out, which means it must be pretty late. Seems like Magnus is already asleep.

He stumbles to the guest room, takes of his shoes, jeans, t-shirt and falls on the bed face-first.

He places his hand on the Parabatai rune as he feels… something weird. It isn’t bad. It’s just, he’s never felt that kind of emotion from Alec. It’s something like…joy? As he makes sure it’s nothing disturbing he just decides to ask Alec about it tomorrow, right now too tired to think of anything else than sleep. As he closes his eyes he prays that he won’t wake up hangover.

 

Of course, the prayers didn’t help.

He wakes up to soft music floating through the loft. His head hurts so bad, and he can’t even take the light sounds. Since Magnus is awake (judging by the music) Jace decides to get up and ask him for some hangover cure. He knows the Warlock has a special potion, for that sort of emergency. He just hopes Magnus will be this generous enough to it with him.

With some tripping and getting tangled in the bed sheets he finally manages to get out of bed. As he makes he’s way to the kitchen, he’s surprised to hear that Magnus is not alone. He would recognize the other voice everywhere. _Alec_. Jace doesn’t come fully into the kitchen. Just watches both of the men for a moment, hidden by the corner, amused by the view he didn’t think he’d ever get to see.

Magnus is flipping pancakes at the stove, while Alec stands behind him. Arms wrapped around the Warlock’s waist, head on his shoulder. They’re involved in some sort of conversation, Jace can’t quite catch what about. But, mostly Magnus talks, Alec’s to busy pressing light kisses to his neck. Magnus tilts his head to give him more access, and the both chuckle at something he said. Alec actually _giggles_. Jace never thought he get to hear Alec giggle. To be honest he’s never seen Alec like this before.

Alec’s still smiling as Magnus turns his head and presses a light kiss to his temple. Suddenly Jace feels it again. The feeling coursing through the Parabatai bond. Same as last night, and he realizes what the emotion is.

It’s happiness. Pure happiness.

And after all this time, since he became Alec’s Parabatai all those years ago, it’s the first time he ever feels it.

As he shakes off from his realization he decides to actually make his way into the kitchen.

“Hey” he says as he heads to the kitchen table, kind of feeling like he’s disturbing their little intimate moment. Jace actually expects Alec to jump away from Magnus and make at least 3 feet distance between them, too intimidated from the unexpected appearance of Jace.

He does no such thing.

He just turns his head back from Magnus’ neck, arms still around his waist and greets him.

“Hi.”

“Good morning.” Magnus adds, not even bothering to turn his head from the breakfast his preparing.

Silence falls between them as Alec turns his head and nuzzles against Magnus’ neck.

“I didn’t hear you come in Alec, how long are you here?” Jace asks after a while, truly curious. With his all Shadowhunters reflexes and light sleep he can usually hear and feel everything that’s happening around him. Well, he’ll need to blame the hangover if he gets murdered in his sleep one day.

“Well considering your current state, you wouldn’t even hear a horde of Shax demons approaching you.” Alec points out with a smirk, taking in his brother’s presence. “You look like crap.”

Jace’s sure he does. But that’s not the point now.

“Why, thank you,” he starts. “but that doesn’t actually answer my question.”

“I came last night, you weren’t here back then.” He’s brother takes mercy on him and answers.

“And what a pleasant time it has been…” Magnus cuts in, in a chanting tone as Alec lets out another chuckle.

“Thank you, I like you too Magnus.” Jace replays in a mocking tone. He’s ready to cut in with another sarcastic comment as it hits him: Alec spent the night. Was it the first time he stayed? By the angel did they… well that would actually explain the waves of pleasure and happiness running through their bond since last night.

Suddenly Jace feels awful. He's so caught up in his own problems that he didn’t even notice his brother was doing better than ever. He didn’t exactly show any interest in Alec’s relationship. Jace knew Alec didn’t mind, his brother was aware of his problems and with all of the stuff with Valentine…but it didn’t make Jace feel any better. This was no excuse. Alec always listens about his relationship, one night stands or whatever. He’s always there for Jace, and as the roles are finally switched he didn’t even ask…

“Jace, you okay?” Jace gets pulled out of his thoughts by Alec as he and Magnus join him at the table with some plates of pancakes.

“Yeah, yeah fine. I’m just-“

“Hangover.” Magnus finishes for him. “I can give you some of my potion, it should make you feel better.”

He’d be lying if he said he isn’t surprise. He knew Magnus wasn’t actually fond of him recently, since he barged into his home and brought in strangers almost every night. He was also aware that at some part Magnus let him stay here because of Alec. His brother definitely has some effect on the Warlock. Maybe even more then he thought…

“Thanks.” Is all Jace manages, eyes still wide in shock.

He needs to talk to Alec. Not only about last night, Ithuriel and what it all could mean, but about him. Him and Magnus actually. He feels that he needs to show more support for his brother…

The sound of Alec’s phone takes him out of his thoughts again. Alec frowns as he pulls it out and checks a message.

“It’s Izzy,” he turns with an apologetic look to Magnus “I need to go, I’m sorry.”

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asks in concern.

“Yeah.” Alec nods. “I’m really sorry…”

Magnus puts his hand on Alec’s in a comforting gesture. “You’ve barley eaten.”

“It’s okay, I can grab something on my way…”

“Nonsense, Alexander.” He snaps his fingers and a take-out bag and coffee cup appear on the table right next to Alec.

“Thank you.” Alec smiles, grabs the food and pecks his lips lightly.

Jace feels like an intruder in this scene. He doesn’t quite know where to look, but he can't find himself to take his eyes away from Alec’s face. His Parabatai was never the one for PDA, or at least he assumed so. But now…he looks more in his element than ever. Jace can’t help the feeling like this was meant for Alec, but he was always too afraid to reach for it. He’s is so proud of his brother, for finally putting himself first. It doesn’t feel selfish. Quite the opposite actually, it’s what he deserves.

As Alec stands up from the table and Magnus follows, Jaces finds himself unable to move. He’s just watching, lost in the sight, as the couple heads to the front door.

He slowly moves to the doorway to still observe the rest of the scene.

“Do you need a portal?” Magnus asks, his hand now on the small of Alec’s back.

“No, I actually think I want to take a walk.” The younger man answers and smiles. “But thanks anyway.”

“Always, Alexander.”

Magnus turns to face him and cups his face softly as he climbs on his tiptoes to place his lips on Alec’s. Something that was supposed to be just a light peck turns into deeper kiss as Alec puts his hands on Magnus’ waist. It’s like Jace isn’t even here. But he doesn’t care at least, too lost in the look of pure happiness that paints his brother’s face. Jace can’t help but smile.

“Are you free for lunch?” Alec asks, when they finally part from each other.

Magnus strokes his cheek lightly. “Yeah, I don’t have any appointments till late afternoon.”

“Okay, so I’ll text you, alright?”

Magnus nods and gives him one last quick kiss.

“Bye Jace,” Alec says as he turns from Magnus. “see you later.”

“Yeah, yeah later.” Jace replies still too caught up in the scene happening right before his eyes.

Alec just smiles, kisses Magnus lightly on the cheek and leaves through the front door.

“Bye, darling.” Magnus calls out after him. As he closes the door he’s still smiling to himself.

Then he turns around and it looks like he finally notices Jace’s presence in the room.

“I’ll go get you this potion.” He says and heads straight for his office.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jace mumbles much too quiet for him to hear.

When Magnus and Alec are together it seems like the whole world around them stops existing, it’s only them. They’re so lost in each other, that nothing else seems to matter. Jace doesn’t want to be the one who ruins their moments anymore. That’s not what they deserve. So there’s actually the only thing he can do now…

It’s time to move out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really thought I'd write from Jace's POV, but I enjoyed that quite a lot. Let me know if you'd like a continuation of this fic, where Jace actually talks to Alec about his relationship. As always thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
